Hamserstan
Hamserstan The House of Hamserstan of Russia is a state in Europe and its population is exclusively made up of hamsters (other than king Kristoff). The country includes the plains of Great Hamsters—a term also applied loosely to refer to the whole country. Apart from the many land borders, the Country is surrounded by a small moat, on its south and west. The Hamserstan River flows through Mongolia. The House of Hamserstan is known to often ally with Russia and Mongolia. The House of Hamserstan is a developing country and has the world's most simplified economy. Currency is often replaced by a system of trade. Through Russia and Mongolia, Hamserstan has begun to develop a currency, but so far it has failed. The Royal Family The Royal Family of the House of Hamserstan was born in 2002. The following is a list of all leaders, politicians, nobles, etc. in Hamserstan from 2002-2015. MONARCHS - HM King Roadrunner North Tiny Royal V, ruled 2002-2003 -HM King Kyle Tiny Royal, ruled 2003-2005 -HM King Leo, Ruled 2005-2010 -HM King Leo II, Ruled 2010-2011 -HM Queen Lucy, Ruled 2011-2013 -HM King Kristoff, Ruled 2013-Present KNIGHTS -RA Sir Nick, Served 2002-2009 -RA Sir Patrick, Served 2009-2010 -RA Sir Thristofer, Served 2010-Present -RA Sir Tibere, Served 2011-Present POLITICIANS -HP Madam Megan, Served 2012-2015 -HP Sir Johnathan, Served 2015-Present''' ' -HP STEVE, Served 2002-Present '''Economy' Currency is often replaced by a system of trade. Through Russia and Mongolia, Hamserstan has begun to develop a currency, but so far it has failed. The failing currency of Hamserstan is known as the “Cheerio”. Cheerios are small pieces of “Cheerios” cereal that is imported from North American stores. The main reason the Cheerios have failed is due to many Hamserstan citizens mistaking them for human treats, and eating them. 1 Cheerio= 1.50 US Dollar 1 Frosted Cheerio= 5 Cheerios= 7.50 US Dollar 1 Honey Cheerio= 25 Frosted Cheerios= 125 Cheerios = 188.50 US Dollar Early Years (2002-2011) Throughout the reign of the family many things have changed. During the reign of King Roadrunner V there wasn't an institution or anything, not even a crown. This all changed with the reign of King Kyle, whom introduced the Church Royal, a new church filled with luxurious drapes, flags, boxes, carpets, books and a small paper crown. Then major changes came during the reigns of King Leo I&II, a new silver crown was purchased from Russia in December 2010 replacing the old paper crown. Once again in October of 2011, another crown was purchased from Russia, and is used on special occasions, such as parades or celebrations. Fall of Church Royal (2011-2013) After the reign of King Leo II, several hamsters no longer supported Church Royal, and soon a rebellion began. After King Leo II, a rebellion began to destroy Church Royal, a cat; Kristoff assisted in the rebellion, and would later eat Queen Lucy. After Queen Lucy was given title of Queen, many rebels found her as a target, and in public, would throw small stones at her. Kristoff would assist in the rebellion, and would crush the box Queen Lucy slept in, and ate her whole, along with her husband, children, and sister. After the fall of Church Royal, the new King, Kristoff, would adopt a new church, the Church of Fuzz. The Church of Fuzz would become wildly popular among hamsters, and the cat, Kristoff, would find success as a king, and still has. Government Hamserstan is a monarchy. Climate The climate of Hamserstan is very similar to northern china. Many parts of Hamserstan can range from 60°- 80° in the summer and 30°-60° in the winter. Because of the temperatures, many Chinese and Russian rodents such as squirrels and rats like to visit and vacation in Hamserstan. Criminal Justice As of 2013, King Kristoff will eat any citizen that commits an illegal action. Before King Kristoff many criminals would not be punished, it would be cannibalism for a Hamster to eat one of their own. Criminals must have a human trial in Russia, upon a very high highchair. If found guilty, the criminal will be sent back to Hamserstan were they will be served with tuna upon a platter for King Kristoff. Military The armed forces of Hamserstan—officially, Fuzzy Armed Forces—consist of three professional service branches: the Fuzzy Navy and Hairy Marines (forming the Naval Service), the Hamster Militia and the Soft Air Force. Before 2003, Hamserstan did not have an army. It was not until July of 2003 when a militia service was formed to protect the town of Mammalia. The town of Mammalia was being attacked by a stray cat, escaping a Chinese restaurant. Local Hamsters gathered toothpicks and stones and began to attack the cat. Upon the chiefs catching the cat, Hamserstan was rewarded for their brave hamsters; soon the Chinese chiefs shipped them leftovers for 3 days. After the attack on Mammalia, a militia was formed all through the country. This militia would later become the armed forces of Hamserstan. Ever since 2006, the armed forces of Hamserstan have been armed to the teeth with toothpicks, stones, fireworks, rabbits, hummingbirds, and broken pieces of glass. The Soft Air Force has been known to pilot humming birds with firework weapons attached, and the Hamster Militia have been known to similarly mount Rabbits to form Calvary divisions. Iraq War The armed forces of Hamserstan joined the war in Iraq in 2010. In 2010, King Leo I launched an air raid on multiple hostile camps, these attacks were led by the head of the Soft air force at the time, Prince Leo II. After 2 air raids in Iraq, King Leo I dubbed them as “Ineffective” as the Soft Air Force had hummingbirds with firework, and the targets had firearms. King Leo I resigned in November of 2010 and Prince Leo II took up the crown as king. After being crowned, King Leo II announced that a third, larger air raid was going to take place in January of 2012 but by that time the Iraq War was over and the third air raid never happened. It was latter said in an interview with Queen Lucy that only 67 of the 237 pilots in the air raids survived, one being King Leo II. During the same interview, Queen Lucy suggested that at least 200000 pilots were originally going to take part in the third air raid. Civil War During the fall of church royal, a civil war between the rebels and the loyalists was originally going to take place. However, due to the leader of the loyalists, Queen Lucy being eaten, the rebels and the loyalist forces instead decided to talk about their differences in a healthy way, over tea. Terrorism Ever since 2002 Hamserstan has been subject to many terrorist attacks. Most of these attacks involve Chinese Squirrels taking hostages or using Chinese fireworks to destroy small houses. In 2006 Counter-Terrorists forces were assembled to counter terrorist attacks. The most well-known and active of these terrorist groups the “Chromatists”, which are Chinese squirrels, have been known to use illegal Chinese fireworks to attack political buildings and personnel.